My Angel and Her Smile
by KiraKilla
Summary: Dengan sebanyak kelebihan yang ia punya, semua wanita bahkan rela menukarkan mahkota hidupnya demi cinta sang Uchiha. Tapi, Uchiha Sasuke hanya memilih Uzumaki Naruo. SasuFemNaru. 2016 first update.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Warn: Angst dan bukan akhir yang menyenangkan, jadi yang gak suka sama alur sedih gak usah baca, gender bender, typo, Three-shoot, dsb**

 **Kira**

Semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang paling setia didunia. Mengapa tidak? Ia adalah pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang kaya raya. Dianugerahi paras yang tampan dan gagah. Ia juga sangat pintar walau tidak sejenius sahabatnya, Nara Shikamaru. Dengan sebanyak kelebihan yang ia punya, semua wanita bahkan rela menukarkan mahkota hidupnya demi cinta sang Uchiha.

Tapi,

Uchiha Sasuke hanya memilih Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang gadis biasa, yang kebetulan berwajah sangat cantik bak bidadari, namun mempunyai banyak kelemahan.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak yang tak mempunyai ayah. Ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya yang bekerja sebagai asisten rumah tangga di keluarga Haruno. Rumahnya layaknya gubuk reot dibandingkan dengan mansion megah Uchiha. Disamping itu, Naruto bukanlah gadis pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah. Ia gadis sangat biasa, berotak biasa. Dan mendapatkan beasiswa karena ia diberi belas kasih para dermawan.

Semua orang beranggapan, bahwa jalinan cinta mereka tak akan bertahan lama, Uchiha Sasuke dianggap hanya 'bermain' dengan gadis miskin yang cantik. Setelah bosan, akan ditinggal.

Namun, anggapan itu harus ditelan pahit oleh para gadis yang mengatri panjang untuk mendapatkan setitik perhatian dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Uchiha membuktikannya dengan bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis bermata indah itu selama empat tahun.

Pernah Haruno Sakura bertanya mengapa Sasuke begitu setia pada Naruto yang tidak punya apa-apanya dibandingkan dirinya, dengan santai dan penuh kasih Sasuke menjawab, "Narutoku mempunyai senyuman paling tulus yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Ia mungkin miskin, tapi hatinya begitu kaya. Narutoku adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah aku miliki. Ia tetap tersenyum meskipun kalian semua menghinannya. Ia tetap bertahan dengan keadaan sederhananya. Bisakah kau seperti itu Haruno? Tidak bisa. Selain ia punya kecantikan bidadari, ia juga sangat cantik perilakunya."

Setelah itu, Haruno Sakura yang mengaku sebagai fans nomor satu Sasuke kehilangan harapan. Bukan kehilangan harapan, bahkan ia menyadari bahwa ia tak punya kesempatan sejak awal. Ia menangisi nasibnya selama satu bulan penuh untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya. Karena itu, Kushina Uzumaki dipaksa untuk berhenti berkerja dikediamannya. Ia sangat membenci Uzumaki Naruto.

Diawal tahun ke lima usia hubungan mereka, kisah cinta mereka yang begitu bahagia haruslah mendapatkan badai yang begitu besar. Uzumaki Naruto divonis gagal ginjal dua-duanya. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga divonis kanker hati stadium satu.

Rasanya bagai dicabut nyawa. Sasuke bahkan yang tak pernah menangis, tapi hari itu ia menangis dan mengeluh. "Kenapa harus dirimu, Dobe?"

Namun, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. "Teme, berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia tanpaku."

"Tidak Dobe, kau akan hidup. Aku akan membuatmu tetap hidup. Apapun caranya akan aku lakukan!"

Lalu Naruto tertawa, dan berkata dengan nada humor bahwa Sasuke mulai bertingkah seperti Tuhan. Saat itu, Sasuke mempunyai alasan baru untuk lebih mencintai bidadarinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia berpikir bahwa ditukar dengan nyawanya pun tak apa, asalkan senyuman Naruto tetap ada.

"Tetaplah hidup, Narutoku. Ibumu sangat sedih. Ia akan sebatangkara tanpamu.." Lalu ia mencium kening Naruto penuh sayang. Ia menangis lagi, namun Naruto tak tahu. "Selamat tidur, sayang."

Dibalik pintu kamar putri kecilnya, Kushina tak bisa menahan rasa sakit hati dan air matanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kumohon jangan anakku," bisiknya begitu menyayat hati.

.

.

Dimalam yang sama, Haruno Kizashi memberitahu berita tentang Naruto kepada anaknya, Haruno Sakura.

"Berhentilah bersedih anakku. Hanya menunggu waktu saja, sampai anak itu mati."

Bukan setitik harapan yang membuat Haruno Sakura mendapatkan kembali senyumannya. Tapi, mimpinya telah kembali.

"Iya, ayah."

Mungkin terdengar kejam dan jahat, namun Sakura tak peduli. Asalkan semangat hidupnya kembali.

 **TBC..**

 **Maaf atas ketidaktahudirian saya yang malah updet cerita ini. Saya hanya hanya gak punya feel buat nulis yaoi. Bastard Uchiha masih terus ontheway... Gak selesai-selesai. ):**

 **Cerita yang lainnya jugapun sama. Saya pasti melanjutkan cerita-cerita saya yang belum tamat. Namun jujur saja, entah kapan. Doakan saya supaya feel nulis saya kembali. Terutama yaoi.**

 **Ini hanya tiga chapter yang pendek-pendek. Jadi bukan fiksi yang panjang. Hanya sekedar absen di FNI SNS aja. Bahwa saya, Kirakilla (Akira Naru-desu) enggak mundur jadi author. Maaf buat yang menunggu dan kecewa sama saya. Semoga berkenan masih jad reader yang setia.**

 **Thanks...**

 **Saya begitu berharap teman-teman memberikan komentar atau apapun di kolom review.**


End file.
